


Dear Birthday Buddy

by Mikeyway26



Category: SHINee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyway26/pseuds/Mikeyway26
Summary: This is for Jonghyun.You did well 04/08/90-12/18/17





	1. Chapter 1

Dear birthday buddy, 

Happy new year...I see you've found the Earth's colour control, huh? I'm happy to see you're happy in heaven..you deserve it.

You worked so hard, for so long. Your family and friends, your members and Shawols miss you so much, and we haven't heard much from anyone...but we are all giving the well needed time to mourn. 

Shawols all over the world have been talking about you, reminiscing about the great person you were, with the great voice, and the heartwarming smile. Fans everywhere came together to remember you, as you were, not what we wanted you to be...we all love you

Our birthday is coming up soon, well we still have 4 months...but I'm sure that will go by quickly. As time usually does, but this time I don't really want it to...just knowing you won't be celebrating it anymore with people who love you kinda hurts..you were the only person I've come across who had the same birthday as me, April birthdays aren't common...so to find someone I already looked up to having the same birthday as me made me so happy. I'll make sure to celebrate it extra well just for you, enough for the both of us...

I think that's all I had to say..for now really...please continue to show us you are doing well up there, and watch over your family...

Goodbye Jonghyun


	2. Three months

Hey Jjong, 

Lately, we haven't seen you in the lights, or the weather. Which is completely fine, you finally get time to relax and watch over your loved ones, I just hope you are doing well. I thought I'd let you know about a few things you haven't seen yet, that I think you might enjoy. Kibum shaved his hair off, and from my knowledge is loving it (he seems confident). Minnie has been good from what we've seen, he did a performance at Music bank in Chile where he sung Despacito in Spanish which was really good. I personally haven't heard much from Onew and Minho, I hope they are doing okay as well.

It's March 30th today, there is only 9 days till our birthday, I told you it would go quickly. At first I thought I wasn't going to celebrate it well, because I'd be sad. But that gives me all the reason to celebrate, to live it up for the both of us, cause you deserve it. You are turning 28, so I can't quite celebrate in the way you would, but I can sure as hell try. Happy Easter by the way, I'm sure you'll eventually get the position as Easter Bunny (kidding) 

I'll probably write again on my birthday, until then goodbye Jjong


	3. It's here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This happened, and I just wanted to let you know that I am so grateful for the people who read this, and that I might not be writing in this as much, I'll try to if I remember but rn school is a bitch, BUT THIS ISN'T OVER

It happened, today was the day. I hope you had a good day up there, jjong. My day was actually really good, I hung out with my best friend and family all day, I got presents, and just before it got dark, it started to rain but was still sunny, and I looked up and saw a rainbow above me, goodness I was so happy, I loved it so much. And on top of that it ended up being a double rainbow. This might sound crazy but I want to believe it was you, trying to know that you were celebrating in peace. Goodnight Jonghyun, you did well.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone going through a hard time, please remember you aren't alone..there is always someone who's there for you  
> USA- 866.246.9224  
> Thailand- 800.5555.5522  
> Taiwan- 800.5555.5522  
> Switzerland- 800.5555.5522  
> Sweden- 800.5555.5522  
> Spain- 800.5555.5522  
> South Korea- 800.5555.5522  
> South Africa- 800.5555.5522  
> Singapore- 800.5555.5522  
> Russia- 810.800.2643.1012  
> Portugal- 800.5555.5522  
> Philippines- 800.5555.5522  
> Norway- 800.5555.5522  
> New Zealand- 800.5555.5522  
> Netherlands- 800.5555.5522  
> Mexico- 001.800.514.3716  
> Malaysia- 800.5555.5522  
> Luxembourg- 800.5555.5522  
> Japan- 800.5555.5522  
> Italy- 800.5555.5522  
> Israel- 800.5555.5522  
> Ireland- 800.5555.5522  
> India- 000.800.1006.614  
> Hungary- 800.5555.5522  
> Hong Kong- 800.5555.5522  
> Germany- 800.5555.5522  
> Finland- 800.5555.5522  
> Denmark- 00.800.5555.5522  
> Costa Rica- 00.800.5555.5522  
> Columbia- 800.5555.5522  
> China- 800.5555.5522  
> Canada- 866.246.9224  
> Brazil- 0800.891.7391  
> Belgium- 800.5555.5522  
> Austria- 800.555.5522  
> Australia- 1800.799.338  
> Argentina- 800.5555.5522


End file.
